The Past Has Changed Me
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: What happened in Ciel's past to drive him to make a contract with a demon? And what was he like before he made the contract? A two-shot all about what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with another Black Butler fanfiction. The story has traces of spoilers throughout the paragraphs, so that is my warning to you. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way.**

_Pain, pain, go away. Don't come back another day._

My family has turned the saying from Rain to Pain, because I had been injuring myself often. In the past, I would be running around the manor with my cousin Elizabeth, and I would always trip and scratch myself. My mother would run up to me and sing the little tune, and the pain almost instantly went away. I almost had wished that someone could have sung to me that tune while I was captured and branded, or trapped in a cage all alone.

~(*o*)~

On my tenth birthday, December 14th, I was celebrating it with my parents at the manor. Auntie Angela was supposedly coming to visit as well. I was to be eating cake, and was laying in bed besides my mother and father. I had fallen out of bed, and had twisted my hand. Mother had picked me up, and sang me the little song once more.

_Pain, pain, go away. Don't come back another day._

And that was when the fire started.

Heat blazed throughout the manor. Mother pushed me out of the room, and told me to find Old Man Tanaka. I ran as fast as I could through the halls, praying to myself that my family would be alright. As I stumbled about, I thought I had seen my dog Sebastian laying in a hallway that I had just run right past. I turned around and went back, running to my sleeping dog.

"Sebastian! Is that you?" I cried out, kneeling besides him. When I stroked his fur, red paint stained my hands. The stench coming from my dog was awful. And I could have sworn that I saw a tear leak from my pet's eye. I got up and ran away, afraid.

"Anyone! Is anyone there?!" I shrieked. "Mother! Father! Where are you?!" I ran down the stairs, and flaming debris fell in my path. The only way I could escape was turning around, or else I would be burned by flames. As I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I saw Tanaka backing up against a wall. "Tanaka-san!" I shouted running towards him with my arms outstretched.

"Young Master!" Tanaka yelled, facing towards me with a hand out to stop me. "You mustn't come this way-," He fell over, coughing out the color red. I flinched as I saw a man in a black cape standing behind the fallen Tanaka.

"Ah!" The man gasped, pointing at me. "Him! There he is! Hurry!"

I whimpered, and started to step backwards slowly. "W-who are y-you?" I stuttered, afraid of them because I didn't know them.

"Come here, and we won't hurt you," The man said tried to convince me. I shook my head wildly, and started to turn around. I felt a hard whap at the base of my neck, and the last thing before I fell unconscious, was the tune that Mother had sung for me earlier.

_Pain, pain, go away. Don't come back another day._

If only it could.

**A/N:****I hope you readers enjoyed it. Please review/PM me if there are any errors, and I hope you continue to read my stories. Yours Truly, Ryoma and Oz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story's probably going to be boring because it's done in school. Anyway, this story is about Ciel in his POV. Thank you for reading, and enjoy. Oneshot. I don't know if this has spoilers, because this is all coming from my imagination. If I copied Yana Toboso in any way… I'm sorry. ._.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler in any way. It belongs to Yana Toboso.**

Pain. All I can feel is pain. No matter how much I cry and scream, they won't let me out. I grip the bars against the cage so hard that the palm of my hands begin to bleed. Hunched over, shaking sobs rack my shoulders. Is there such thing as God in this world? If there is, why won't he save me?

All alone, scrunched up into a ball, I shriek wordlessly and soundlessly, as I wait for Hell to approach. Men in masks stand in front of me, pointing, and choosing their next victim. I overheard that they sacrifice children to summon demons. What has the world come to?! Rocking gently back and forth, I look at the kids in the cages besides me. Their faces were expressionless, with their hair matted with dirt and blood. Were they prepared to die? Or were they already dead on the inside..?

"This one," A man wearing a feathered masked pointed to the girl in the cage next to me. He threw open the door, and dragged the girl out. Would I be next after this? I don't want to die! Not yet! The man lifted the girl with one hand, slamming her on the table that was placed in the center of the room. People muttered quietly, watching from their seats. Raising his right hand, the man yelled, "Is this girl the chosen one?!"

"Yes!" The crowd shouted.

"Will she be the one who will bring the demons to us?!"

"Yes!"

Watching with my mouth open, I watch in shock, as he grabbed a knife, and thrust it into the girl's heart. Her head turned slightly, her dead eyes looking into mine. Blood dripped from her chest to the ground, yet nothing happened.

"Why aren't they coming?!" The man with the feathered mask shouted, and threw the knife to the floor. "We have sacrificed so many kids! How many do they want?!"

"Perhaps one more should do the trick," The man next to him said. "We are already at ninety-nine children. The demons must be satisfied with one hundred."

"You're quite right," The masked man stroked his beard. He then looked around, and his evil eyes look right at me. Pointing at me with his index finger, he shouted, "Is this boy the chosen one?!"

"Yes!" The crowd shouted.

"Will he be the one who will bring the demons to us?!"

"Yes!"

"No, no, no!" I cried, shaking my head back and forth. I crawled all the way to the back of the cage. Hugging my shoulders, I closed my eyes as I waited for him to grab me by the collar.

Yet nothing happened.

I open one eye slightly, seeing the man stare at something with his mouth agape. A demon. Standing in the shadows of the room.

"It's here!" The man cried, his arms wide open. "Grant me eternal life!"

But the demon's red, glowing eyes were looking at me.

**A/N: Ahahaha… Kind of got writer's block… So just leaving it here… Sorry. Please review. Polite flames accepted. **


End file.
